


A Death Scene I Wrote

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a boy killing his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death Scene I Wrote

Megan yawned and crawled into her bed. Her brown hair laid across her pillow. She snuggled into her blanket. Megan put her leg out from her blanket, seeing as her room was hot. She fell into a peaceful sleep. Her snores could be heard from the hallway. Her younger brother, Nathan, snuck into her room. Being as silent as he could, he grabbed his butcher knife and her arm. Nathan placed the knife on her vain and pushes down. She woke up and started screaming bloody murder. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. Nathan looked down at the knife slowly cutting his older sister's hand off and smiled. Her blood was covering the normally plain, silver knife in red. After a few minutes of slowly pushing down, he felt bone. By this time, she had fainted from the sight of her blood. He stared at the blood for a while, smiling, then moved to the other hand and did the same thing.  
When he was done, he stared at her body in a pool of blood. He carefully put the blood stained knife to her neck and cut, making a line from one side to another. When he was sure she was dead, he put the knife next to her, left her room, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short death scene. If you want to take it and put it in a story, go ahead. If you do, it would be appreciated if you credit me.


End file.
